


The Leggings Hypothesis Fully Explored

by theprincessed



Series: Love, Sex and Magic: Random Ficlets [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Leggings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wears the leggings again and things go further…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leggings Hypothesis Fully Explored

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [The Leggings Hypothesis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/791022).

“Oh my god, fuck,” Louis gasps, petting Liam’s hair weakly as he uses his tongue and fingers to get him off.

It’s happening again. Another night, another city, another bathroom stall and another time Liam’s on his knees sucking on Louis’ dick like his life depends on it. Louis had thought that he could get away with wearing the leggings again, so sure that Liam would laugh fondly over the memory of the previous time, but instead he seems even more enamoured with the idea. Despite the fact that Liam’s pulled the smooth material down so it hugs Louis’ knees, his hands are restless and demanding as he strokes up Louis’ tightly clothed calves in a rhythm with his bobbing head, reaching far until he’s got a grip on his arse. Louis squirms the closer he gets to his hole, wanting it, needing it, so he’s completely caught off guard when he chances a hazy glance down and realises how Liam’s face is pressed right into his groin, making little, choked noises around the fluttering click of his throat.

“Li - Li, I’m – ” he inhales sharply in warning.

Louis’ hips jerk under Liam’s roaming hands and he goes to apologise except Liam doesn’t pull off to remind him to be careful and Louis moans because he seems to be too busy squeezing at the widest part of his thighs to pay attention. He doesn’t get what it is about this that makes Liam such a menace to them both, but he can’t deny that he’s grateful as his hips start to buck erratically. Liam sits back a little when he comes to understand what Louis’ desperate for and lightly sucks on every slide in as Louis fucks his mouth with shallow, quick thrusts whilst Louis fingers’ ache the tighter he holds Liam’s short hair, but he can’t ease up now for anyone when his hand suddenly twists and he traps one of Liam’s in between his legs as he tumbles into orgasm.

Once he’s aware of himself, Louis hears a muffled sound against his thigh and his stomach swoops as he relaxes his stance.

“Ow.” Liam frowns, giving his hand one shake and feeling his head gingerly with the other.

Louis raises his eyebrows because Liam’s still on his knees, spit shining across his chin, come smeared at the corners of his mouth and the back of his shirt is suspiciously damp from sweat and all he can say is _ow_? Granted, Louis not much better, but he has the excuse of his brain sucked clean out through his dick. He’s ready with a retort but halts completely as Liam’s nose nudges against his balls and his hands begin to set Louis’ clothes right.

“Erm...” he blinks once he’s tucked in and Liam slowly stands. It feels like he’s looming, what with the darkness of his friendly eyes seemingly intense.

“My place?” he asks casually enough, but Louis’ breath hitches as the distinctly long and _hard_ shape of Liam in his jeans presses on his thigh.

He’s too useless to do more than give a wordless nod, Liam’s palm like a brand on his lower back as they promptly leave.

*

Much like sucking cock, Liam never lets up his grip is the thing. Louis wants to think he taught him to be that stubborn but acquiesces to himself that he’s always had that determination about him, even when they couldn’t quite work each other out in the early stages of their friendship. His hand is still present on Louis’ back as he unlocks his house and Louis stumbles inside, feels like he’s almost being pushed.

“Wait,” Liam whispers, before he can pull off any of his clothes into the usual careless heap. 

Curiosity piqued with confusion swimming in his eyes, Louis obeys and is quiet as an arm falls from his shoulder to his waist and Liam takes a half step back to stand behind him. His mouth lands in his hair and he’s breathing him in slow and steady before Louis shifts restlessly, the gesture too much like reassurance from Harry and the last thing he wants is to be thinking of a platonic best friend. Luckily, Liam takes it as tacit agreement to move his attentions elsewhere, his mouth latched on the side of Louis’ neck, right where his life pulses beneath his skin. Louis reaches back for his thigh, something solid to hold onto, and a moan spills out as the obvious bulge in Liam’s jeans makes itself known again.

“C’mon,” he huffs, encouraging, “you must be so hard,”

Liam grunts as his hand lies flat on Louis’ belly, pulling him into his chest as he rolls his hips. Even through the leggings, Louis can feel the rough of the denim that he’d quite happily stand brushing against bare skin, along his thighs and knees. He grapples for Liam once more, lifting his arm to keep him at the warm space of his neck, hot breath making him shiver as he grinds back into Liam’s zip.

“Can’t believe you didn’t come.” he half-laughs, failing to hide the impressed note, “You didn’t touch yourself? You must want to fuck me so much,”

He yelps in surprise as Liam rumble-growls in response and shoves him over the armrest of his couch, thankfully the nearest, softest piece of furniture. The strong line of his body to already on top of Louis before he can quite get his breath back and Liam makes another sound, this time entirely helpless as he ruts his crotch repeatedly over the slide of Louis’ leggings. It’s just as torturous for him, his dick trapped on the armrest with no hope of wiggling a hand underneath unless Liam snaps out of this.

“Babe, hey,” he wiggles and stretches a hand to pat Liam’s arse, “take ‘em off, want you to come inside me,”

Liam stills as Louis grins into the seat – _bingo_ – but the speed of his heart trips as pressure increases on the nape of his neck and Liam’s at his ear.

“No.”

“No?” his voice pitched accidentally higher in utter surprise.

“No, Louis,” he repeats, rubbing his nose affectionately onto his shoulder. “Not coming off, gonna fuck you just like this,”

And if that ain’t the hottest idea Louis’ never had. He’s almost disappointed in himself.

“Yeah,” he answers, “yeah, do it,” not entirely sure how Liam’s dick is meant to penetrate through wet look leggings no matter how actually thin and tight they are.

He whines when Liam leaves, impatient and baffled, but Liam shushes him with a ruffle to his hair that Louis should be annoyed at him for but simply relaxes his mind. He’s got a half-formed thought that maybe Harry’s tendency to melt like putty when his curls are fondled has rubbed off on Louis when Liam returns, dropping a soft kiss to his cheek that’s at odds with how ramped up they both were for a good fuck three seconds ago. He shimmies and rolls his eyes when Liam giggles, a “mm, yeah,” coming from him when it seems like Liam’s changed his mind as a hand tugs at the waistband of the leggings. He tries to pull them down too, thinking he’s a help, but bites into the seat as Liam covers his hand warmly with his own and it rests awkwardly just above his arse. Face down, arse up with very little leverage, Louis startles as Liam’s palm slides into the leggings, knuckles brushing his cheeks, and he hears the first quiet snip.

“Wha’ you - ?” he asks lazily, fidgeting.

“Stay still,” Liam turns his hand, no doubt stretching the material, and kneads comfortingly at one buttock. “I don’t want to cut you,”

“Cut – ” Louis splutters, twisting his body to get a look, even as Liam lets him feel the cold metal of the scissors briefly and his hole is increasingly exposed. “You’ve cut them up?!”

“I’ll buy you more,” he chuckles and Louis wishes so hard that he was in a position where he could punch him in the ribs. “Oh my god, Lou – that’s – ”

Louis jolts forward against the couch as cool wetness drips onto his arse, slipping down between the now open flaps of material to pool at his hole. Liam’s fingers follow the sticky path and in fact he’s been fairly neat about things, the incision in the leggings straight and narrow. It means there’s just enough room for him to get at Louis, the rest of his arse remaining covered. That fact obviously pleases Liam to gleeful levels as he can’t stop running his hands over him, stroking and squeezing until Louis’ had enough.

“We have lube,” he grumbles, “it’s all on me, now gimme,”

Credit to him, Liam takes it in his stride except once he’s wriggled in a finger to the last knuckle to test resistance, he hesitates and falls silent.

“What? What is it, Payne?”

“Condom. I’ll be right back.”

Louis’ got a growl of his own as Liam plants an innocuous kiss on his arse and leaves for a second time. He lasts two seconds by himself before he leans his face and shoulders into the couch to get balance without his hands and grabs the back of his thighs before sliding up. He feels the tackiness of lube on his fingertips and spreads the mess around, aiming for his hole just as Liam’s legs appear, his pretty mouth babbling about something or other.

“Louis! Shit.”

He smiles shakily, “This tempting enough for ya? Sorry, couldn’t wait for you to stop _dicking_ around,” 

A full body shudder ripples through him as Liam becomes efficient and almost business-like, pulling his cock out of his jeans and underwear and finally no longer bothering with any of the leftover details like getting naked. Louis resolves to moan extra loud in approval as a hand slaps against his shoulderblades, holding him in place, and Liam pushes in.

They’re both panting within minutes, the unconsciously overwhelmed noises Liam makes turning Louis on even more as Liam’s hips smack into the torn leggings. The tear narrows Louis’ focus too until he’s begging Liam to thumb his rim as he clenches around the full girth of Liam’s cock. He cries out as Liam’s rhythm stutters, but the force of it takes his feet momentarily off the floor as Liam thrusts him further over the couch. Pliant from sensation and want, Louis’ got nothing to say as Liam drags him back, one arm pressed over his chest as he cradles the back of Louis’ folded up knees in the crook of his elbow with the other. The tight angle and rub of Liam insistently inside him has Louis biting down on Liam’s forearm, fairly sure he’s hitting a tattoo, as his cock spurts onto his quivering stomach. Liam spits out another swear and pistons his hips quicker, holding Louis in a harsher grip and driving hard into him as his punishment before his toes uncurl and he comes within seconds, falling on top of Louis as he releases him from his arms.

“Ow.” Louis intones flatly. Someone else might’ve hit him, but Liam laughs and nuzzles again into his sweaty t-shirt, so he tries again. “I can’t believe you _cut_ them up. I didn’t give you permission!”

“Sorry,” Liam croaks, the first proper word he’s said in minutes. “I meant it, I’ll buy you more. They’re just – you look so – I like the feel.”

Louis cracks an eye open and twists his torso a little to be able to catch Liam’s bright, happy eyes. “You’re so weird.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Alright, what am I thinking right now?”

“That’s not what it – ” Liam starts then sighs when he sees Louis’ slow grin, “I dunno, Lou, that we need to take a shower before we sleep but your bum hurts too much to move?”

“Cheeky.”

Liam tucks himself in with one hand whilst balanced over Louis’ back with the other then promptly decides to scoop him up into a fireman’s lift, Louis screeching indignant, bossy demands as he walks them towards his bathroom. He smacks him lightly on the arse, smiling as he goes quiet. “Learnt from the best.”


End file.
